Star the Fallen Angel
by justsnowy
Summary: Star stared at Marco, his face wet from tears. She gave him a sad smile. "Looks like my fate chose hell..." "Don't say that!" Marco cried, his voice cracking with pain and loss. He watched at Star's skin practically turned to ash and feed away. She gave one last smile, her eyes close and at peace. "Good bye... Marco..." And with that, she was gone. "NOOOOO!" Marco screeched.
1. Meet the Angel- Chapter 1

**_I did this on Tumblr... but guess what? I submitted it so I can't copy and paste. So... don't mind please. Anyway... knowing me... I get an idea and I do it._**

 ** _Good news... I have a lot of ideas_**

 ** _Bad news... watch your email._**

 ** _Let's get to the story guys! *clap* *clap*_**

Marco still couldn't believe what had happened, how she just _fell_ from the sky. How she just _entered_ his life like she did long ago.

And by meaning _long ago,_ he meant when she lost her wand which was actually... 7 months ago.

She looked the same... but different on _so_ many levels. Marco felt like he could just burst with sadness as he remembered his mistakes... his cluelessness.

If he hadn't been so clueless, the girl might actually _be_ ** _alive._** She wouldn't have straining wings on her back... or a blackening Halo telling him how much time he had left to spend with the girl.

Marco wanted to do something to help the girl... but she's a freaking _fallen angel._ ** _Nothing_** could help her. If she has already fallen, only a good blessing from Head Angel could save her.

But Marco knew the consequences of the Head Angel letting her back to the golden gates. She had talked about it for _hours._ So many rules... not like he had a problem with them though.

If the Head Angel were to save her, she would be forgotten again. For he can't reverse the spell that was cast on her before she died.

And something else... she would never be able to visit or look over _anyone_ ever again... as _punishment._ A very harsh punishment it was.

Marco let himself remember the events that happened when he left school for home.

/\/\

 _Marco gave an annoyed look as he walked back to his home. His girlfriend, Jackie, had just told him about her skating competition and she couldn't talk to him for awhile._

 _She had to go to Atlanta, Georgia to get there. He tried to push away disappointment but he was filled him to the rim._

 _Suddenly, the sky grew dark and stormy... Marco was **sure** that it wasn't supposed to be raining today. Yet, clouds covered the sky. He hadn't brought and umbrella when suddenly, **ZAP!**_

 _A bolt of lightning struck right in front of him, causing him to jump back in surprise. The clouds cleared and when the smoke followed the clouds, there lay a girl._

 _Not an ordinary girl though. This girl had a headband that had white feathers sticking out of it, forming cat ears. Wings of white sprouted from her back, gleaming. A little black graced it's tips. Heartmarks lay on her cheek, perfect for her skin, fair and peach. She wore a white, glowing dress which spread out, silk clearly. Black trimmed the dress. And lastly, what struck him most... was a golden Halo resting upupon her head. Black touched it's edges, and he couldn't see it, but the black was slowly moving around the Halo and the black grew slowly on her wings._ On her dress too.

 ** _An..._** **angel?!** _Marco felt his face scrunch at the girl. **I thought those were mythological creatures. But it seems I am wrong. Whatever it is, she needs help.**_

 _Marco bent down and looked around. People were staring at him in awe. They saw his hand inches from the angel's face and they took out their phones. They of course wanted proof the saw a **real** angel._

 _Marco raised an eyebrow. He felt like he knew this girl... but it seemed far away in his memory._

 _Slowly and gently, he touched a heart on her cheek._

 _Like a wave, memories flooded over him and all of Echo Creek._

 ** _She is Star Butterfly, a princess from another dimension with a wand that could destroy the universe._**

 ** _Star Butterfly was confronted with a choice, either leave her best friend Marco to die in a glass case... or give up her wand. Little did she know it would kill her too._**

 ** _After whispering a spell that would destroy it, she ran to the glass case where Marco stood happily, knowing they were both alive. But as soon as the spell destroyed everything in sight, it took the memories anyone remembered about the one who had currently possessed the wand._**

 ** _Her whispering the spell was her signing up for death, only to save a boy who wouldn't remember her._**

 _Marco had tears running down his face as he jerked his hand back from her face._

/\/\

 _Star gave a groan, waking up. Clearly she was in pain after that fall from the Heavenly Gates. She slowly sat up, observing the world around her._

 _Then she realized where she was. She was back in Echo Creek!!! And that meant..._

 _Star turned to a crying figure of Marco Diaz, and gave him a huge hug which he quickly returned. He held her so tight and he dropped his face into her long, blonde hair._

 _"You are back," he whispered. "I forgot about you..."_

 _"Technically," Star whispered, tears flying down her cheeks. "The spell made you against your will."_

 _"Not the point."_

 _"Eh, I guess."_

 _They shared a good natured laugh before breaking apart... not breaking hands from each other though._

 _"Why are you back? Aren't you an angel?" Marco asked quietly._

 _"I'm now a fallen angel."_

 _"How?"_

 _"When I died, I got to watch over one person, that person was you Marco." Star gave a sigh. "You started dating Jackie and I got jealous. being an angel, you can't be jealous. But I was so jealous that I did something... bad. I made Jackie have to go to that competition in Atlanta and unable to talk to you..."_

 _Marco rolled his eyes. "So you being jealous made you fall?"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _Marco sighed and hugged Star again, making her wings flutter a bit and her feather headband give a twitch. "As long as you're here, I'm fine."_

/\/\

 _Marco picked up the fallen angel and took her home, carrying her upstairs after his parents take gave her over 5,000 kisses and hugs._

 _He felt her wings flex a bit and he saw her giving a smile... before he put her in the plain guestroom._

 _"I wish I still had the wand..." she whispered. "My mom has it..."_

 _"She'll give it back where she knows you're alive," Marco stated._

 _"But I'm **not** alive! I'm an fallen angel! I'm **dead!** Just... waiting to be sent down into the depths of Hell."_

 _Marco let out a gasp. "Is that why you are slowly turning black?!"_

 _"Yep..."_

 _Marco covered is mouth and sighed. "How do we stop this?!"_

 _"The Head Angel must give me a blessing... Then I'll be back at the Heavenly Gates." Star smiled, but it soon dropped. "But the curse is still on me... no one would remember me... again."_

 _Marco let his eyes grow wide. "Oh..."_

 _"Let's enjoy our time together to the fullest, Marco Diaz!"_

 _Marco took note of how she said time... not **life.** She was actually dead... he was talking to her **spirit.** But he was fine with that... as long as he had her by his side._

/\/\

Marco let himself fall asleep, awaiting the times he had with Fallen Angel Star.

 ** _Tell me what y'all think and I_ might ****_continue this._**


	2. She's Back!- Chapter 2

**_Lets get started with everything. Mmm Kay._**

 ** _I might take a break from one-shots. Here's why... I haven't been paying attention to my other stories and one just got interesting and I wanna scream if the hiatus lasts longer than needed._**

 ** _So... don't expect a lot from me now. I'll be writing some plot-line stories..._**

 ** _SO TO THE ONE-SHOT._**

 ** _Today's one-shot is actually about the Fallen Angel Star. Yeah... I like that AU, so I'm gonna just write about it... might make a separate story about it depending on how much I like it... so..._**

 ** _Now... to the one-shot._**

/\/\

Marco smiled at Star, her feathers twitching as she walked beside him.

She was going to school for the first time in months. Star had missed school, watching over it wasn't nearly as fun. Her feather-cats ears twitched too. Of course she was nervous! Even if they did remember her... that didn't mean they wouldn't trample her.

But then again... they don't know about what Star and Marco did. So they couldn't understand her disappearance. Or why she was an angel all of a sudden.

But they would _probably_ get the gist of _why_ she was an angel.

And they were soon at school, Star's wings still twitching a bit. Just as they thought, she was trampled by fans, hugs, and even kisses.

"Your alive!" StarFan 13 cried.

Marco never even knew her name for Pete sake until Star was forgotten! Her name... what was it?

As Marco was about to help Star up, the people were blown away. Surprised, Marco jumped back to see Star flapping her wings profusely, her eyes glowing brightly. She was floating a bit.

Magic?! But she didn't have her wand!

She dropped to the ground, her wings twitching and her cat ears following.

"But you don't have your wand!" Marco exclaimed as Star turned to him, an eyebrow raised.

"Marco... I'm an angel."

And that answered all his questions as he gave a small oh.

But that didn't answer everyone else's.

"What happened?!" Cried Hope, her face scrunched in pain.

"Yeah!" StarFan yelled.

"Thoses wings are real!" Cried Justin, the jock.

"Well yeah!" Star exclaimed at the crowd, pointing to her Halo. "I'm an Fallen Angel. Duh! White wings, black tips? White dress, black trimmed? White and gold boots, gold wings on edge?!" Star rolled her eyes annoyed. "I'm _not_ alive! I'm _dead!!!!"_

Everyone looked surprised, staring at the princess. Or _Fallen Angel._ No one thought that Star's disappearance was related to her being _dead._ No wonder they didn't remember her.

StarFan got up first, ready to ask questions but Star shook her head in response before her friend could ask. "I killed my wand, whispering spell. I died, got cursed because of it. No one would remember me. Got to watch over one only. Chose Marco. He started dating Jackie. Used Angelistic magic to send her away. You have to be pure to be an angel. But I was jealous. Fell. Marco remembered me by touching me, caused everyone to remember me."

StarFan sat back down as Marco looked at Star with sad, guilty, eyes.

"I shouldn't have gotten jealous, ya know? I wouldn't be here..." Star fiddeled with her blackening dress. "When I'm fully black coated, I'll be sent down to the depths of Hell unless the Head Angel brings me back up to the Heavenly Gates. But if he does, no one would remember me... again."

That earned a gasp from the crowd. Marco felt his shoulder twitch a bit, his eye following. Star noticed this quickly and grabbed Marco by his wrist. She quickly pulled him to a side hallway, her hair flowing behind her.

Marco wondered what it would be like if he ran his fingers through it. He remembered doing this once. But it was when they first hugged.

Now that he thought about it, Star said she was jealous of Jackie so she sent her to Atlanta with magic. Marco realized with a start that Star actually _liked_ him and that's why she was a Fallen Angel in the first place.

 ** _Guys... hope you enjoyed this. Should I make this into its seperate Story or no?_**


	3. New Cover

**_Hi guys!_**

 ** _Before you get mad about this barely troll... There is a new cover!_**

 ** _Horrible Art Work: Yours truly._**

 ** _Sorry for the inconvenience!_**


	4. Falling All Over Again- Chapter 3

**_Hay everybody! Your weird author is back with our Fallen Angel Star!_**

 ** _Let's see..._**

 ** _I have_ lots _of ideas which is a good thing for me but for y'all... not so much._**

 ** _Because they'll be so many more chapters to_** ** _read._**

 ** _Let's get it_**

/\/\

Jackie stared up at the ramp in front of her, her eyes narrowing as she estimated how long the trip would be up the ramp and get down safely.

Breathing in and out, Jackie was about to skate down the ramp when a wave of memories splashed all over her.

 _Star!_ Her brain screamed, one of her friends had returned! How had she forgotten about the upbeat princess and her wand?! And _7 month disappearance_

Jackie jumped off the ramp and bolted out the skate park yelling "I quit!" at the top of her lungs.

Her friend had returned and she just couldn't wait to see her.

/\/\

Star looked up at the Diaz household, giving another happy sigh she was back. Even though she had seen it the day before didn't mean she wasn't happy to see it again.

Marco walked up beside her and unlocked the door, letting her into the large house.

"I wish I had my dimensional scissors!" Star cried, opening her wings from her back and dropped and small bag. "We could have some fun!"

"Did you forget what today is?" Marco asked with a mischevious tone.

"What's today?" Star asked, confused about a simple Thursday.

"It's Friendship Thursday!" Marco yelled.

Star squealed and hopped up and down.

"You haven't had one of those in 7 months! Plus... we won't be as bored with movies and nachos."

"Nachos?!" Star cried, tears of joy pouring out her eyes. She had forgotten what movies were like. What nachos tasted like. What being with Marco was like.

The boy quickly ran over and wiped her tears.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked guiltily.

"I've forgotten what fun is like with you Marco," Star whispered, spilling happy tears from her eyes. "How do nachos even taste? What is a movie like? What is being with _the_ Marco Diaz like?" Star felt more tears pour down her cheeks.

Star didn't notice but Marco turned at her choice of words.

"Heh heh... _The_ Marco Diaz?" Marco asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you _know_ how many angel girls crush on you?!" Star said playfully. "I'm just one of them."

Marco felt his face grow hot. Not at the fact that there were over hundreds of angels crushing on him, but the fact that Star just _said_ she liked him.

"Wait wait... you like me?" He asked, surprise and shock filling unsaid words.

"Yeah! That's the reason I fell!"

"But... you just told me straight up!"

Star sighed. "Either way, I'll be gone soon an you'd forget about me all together. Why not get everything out while I can?"

Marco was about to say something when Star stood up. "I-I'll change my clothes..."

Star ran up the stairs and into her room, slamming door before leaning on it. She slid her way down to the ground where her blonde hair fell over her face.

She looked at her black trimmed wings, how pretty they were. Only to remember that it's helping count down to her hellish ride.

Star sighed, folding her wings behind her and looked into her room. _Right... I have no clothes..._ Star thought sadly. _I'll have to buy some today._ Running down the stairs, she jumped off the railing and landed in front of Marco who sat on the couch. Leaning close to his face, she grinned.

"Can we go to the mall?" Star asked.

Marco's face tinted red. "Sure! I'll get the money!"

"And... you get to see how the outfits look on me!" She announced.

Marco uttered only one word. "Wow..."

"Yeah!"

"O-Okay."

/\/\

Star flapped her wings, flying above Marco in pure bliss.

"I never knew flying on from the Gates could be so fun!" She cried out.

"Yeah. Sounds real fuuUUUUUUUUN!" Marco shrieked, Star lifting him into the air. "PUT ME DOOOOOOOWN!"

"NO!" Star shouted, flying them to the mall. "I WANT YOU TO EXPERIENCE THIS TOO!"

"NO!" Marco screeched.

Marco relaxed in her arms soon, trusting Star in everyway. He listened to her gentle flapping of wings, calming him down quickly.

Finally, they reached the mall, flying in. Star lead them to Fancy n Nancy, her favorite store when she was alive. Marco grinned when they flew to dress section, dropping him in before falling to her feet.

She separated dress after dress, trying find something her before she cried in happiness. Then she ran to the dressing rooms.

Marco sat on the bench and waited while Star changed. That's when he spotted... _her._ Janna.

"Hey Marco," she said to him with an evil grin. "Cheatin on your girlfriend huh?"

Star heard the commotion outside and finished changing before she started listening.

"I'm _not_ cheating on my girlfriend!" Marco replied.

"Only a boyfriend helps their girlfriends pick out clothes." Marco felt his face heat up. "And that blush says something else. Not buying what you are selling, Diaz."

"Fine! I've always liked Star! When I forgot about her, I... I liked Jackie again. And... I'm planning to break up with Jackie."

Star held in her gasp as Janna spoke up again.

"But Marco, Star is gonna leave. Either to hell or back to the Gates! Why break up with Jackie only to not remember the girl you loved?"

Marco sighed. "I'll find a way to save Star. So she can stay. Or I'll go with her."

Star let out a small gasp of horror and bliss. Bliss for _Marco would do that for me?!_ Horror for _Marco would do that for me?!_ This _had_ to stop now.

She burst out the dressing room with a blue dress on with a rainbow in the middle. The dress was sleeveless and it could be seen clearly her wings were bunched up in the back.

If Marco liked this dress, then he would buy it and Star would _gladly_ cut holes into the back of the dress to give her wings their space.

She twirled around, letting the dress flow around her before putting her hands behind her back and leaned over to Marco. She literally looked like an anime school girl.

Marco grinned at the girl and nodded, causing Star to smile with glee before running back in to the dressing room.

Marco turned back to Janna and was about to speak when Star ran out the dressing room, dropping the blue dress beside him. It was folded... _neatly._ That was fairly... _different._ Marco stared at the dress in shock, Janna too.

"Since when..." Janna began.

"Did Star..." Marco added.

"Become..."

"So..."

" _Neat?!"_ Star ran back into the dressing room, flying back out in a white dress. Silk covered her and lace fell over the silk. Her wings stretched in the back and Star turned around and flipped her hair up, revealing 2 slits where her wings came through.

"I like it!" Star announced, Marco coughing.

"I would... _never_ where that. I would where the black one but you are an angel," Janna complimented. At least... Star thought was a compliment.

"Sooooo... Marco?" Star looked at the stunned boy, still coughing until he grinned at the girl.

"I like it too. Go ahead."

Star ran back in the room before flying back out, dropping the white-lace and silk dress neatly on top of the other one, folded perfectly.

Marco sighed, not even trying to speak as Star flew back in to the dressing room, coming out in... in...

Marco gasped at the dress. Apparently, it was sold on Mewni and Earth. He stood up and walked over.

Star wore the same dress she had on for the Blood Moon Ball, when they danced under the red moonlight. She grinned as she let her wings out from behind her, her Halo floating perfectly above her head.

The link dress was just as puffy, a big tie around the front, the one short sleeve the dress had pinned up at her shoulder. The boots she bore had the hearts and even her gloves were perfect.

Star Butterfly was perfect.

"I see you like it..." Star commented as Marco walked closer to her, eyes dazed. "Never knew you like the dress so much or me in it. I would've wore it more often."

"Ah... yeah..." Marco replied.

"So..."

 _"YES!"_ Marco sqeaked the answer quickly, suprising Star. Janna walked over and slyly said something to Marco.

 _"Totally cheating on your girlfriend, Diaz."_


	5. Soaring - Chapter 4

**_Sorry I haven't posted in a while._**

/\/\

Star twirled around in her usual dress, holding the Fancy n Nancy bag happily in her hands. Her face shown, reflecting the orange sun on her hearted cheeks.

Marco couldn't help but let a smile ignite his face. Star quickly turned towards him, her infectious smile still shining. He felt his face heat up.

"I'm gonna tell you a secret, Marco! " Star said, happily hopping on one foot before full on flying. " I bet you're gonna love it! "

Marco looked up at the soaring girl with a grin. " I bet I will. "

" Race you to the house, Marco! " Star cried playfully.

She batted her wings and then _zoom._ As if she wasn't there at all, Star was gone. The only evidence that she was ever there was the strange angelistic winds shooting from her path. And Marco's ruffled hair of course.

He smiled as a beautiful thought entered his head. _A shooting Star..._

/\/\

Star was in full on panic. She had absolutely _no idea_ what to do!

 _Marco had a crush on me this whole time and covered it up with Jackie?!_ Her thoughts screamed at her. _He thinks there's a way you save me?! He thinks that I can stay in Echo Creek?!_

She paced back and forth in front of the Diaz house. Rubbing her temples, she finally knocked on the door.

No answer.

Looking into the driveway, Star let out a groan, her Fancy n Nancy bag weighing her down. There was no car in the driveway which meant... Mr. and Mrs. Diaz still weren't home.

The worse part about it was that Marco assumed they were going to be home when they got back. So... He left his keys.

Star sat on the porch, her wings brushing the concrete and Diazs' door. Her mind started whirling and whirling but before she could pick out a thought, her whirling was interrupted.

"Star! Where've you been?! "

 _Ah... Jackie..._ Star felt bitter thoughts swirl her mind but she instantly stopped them. She _had_ to get back to the Gates since she wasn't planning on going to Hell.

" Dead. " Star replied flatly, pointing to her head and back where her halo and wings rested.

Jackie's eyes widened and without saying a word, Star knew _exactly_ what she was thinking. _What happened?!_ Her eyes told it _all._

" Marco was captured by Toffee and in order to save him, I had to kill my wand. When I whispered the Whispering Spell... " Star trailed off, turned her head away. "... there was an explosion, destroyed Ludo's castle and everything in range. But the spell was worse than that...

" The spell signed up the wand's user for a deathsentence in which I knew _nothing_ about. The spell cast a curse on me to where I died and... No one _at all_ remembered me. I was _... Erased._

"When I died, I was sent to the Heavenly Gates. The Head Angel told me I could choose _one_ to look over... I chose Marco... My forever best friend even if he didn't remember me.

" Until two months ago... " Star looked up at Jackie with her ocean blue eyes. She felt her jealousy sink into her gaze unintended. " _You started dating Marco. "_

Jackie seemed confused. " What does _that_ have to do with _anything?! "_ She asked. Though, she didn't mean to question to be harsh.

But the question was returned by a jealous gaze. Suddenly, it _all_ sank into place like a puzzle.

" You _like_ Marco?! " Jackie whisper shouted.

" Yeah I do! Many angel girls do! I'm just _one_ of them! But _they_ control their emotions _better! "_ Star heavily breathed. " Angel's are meant to be _pure._ I was _jealous._ I used my angelistic magic to alter the living. I sent you on that trip to Atlanta and then the Head Angel found out.

"He... Banished me... From the Gates. Only his blessing can help me get back to them or to Hell I am. My blackening halo shows it all. " Star pointed meekly to her Halo as Jackie leaned forward, waiting.

" But either way... I'm gonna be forgotten again. The Head Angel can't remove my curse for it was given by the most _powerful_ artifact in the universe! _Nothing_ can! "

Jackie's eyes were wide and glinting with an emotion Star couldn't read. " You know, Star, when I got back my memory, I remembered _everything._ I remember when Marco had a crush on you and hid it with me. "

Star turned her head as Jackie continued. " And I think now that you're back, he might break up with me. "

" He already planned on that. " Jackie widened her eyes in response. Star continued. " I overheard him an Janna talking. He said he always liked me. Marco said that he planned on breaking up with you. But the Janna said why break up with someone when the one you love will disappear again forever? That's on memory..."

Star felt surprised when a smile curled on Jackie's lips. "Then enjoy it while it lasts, right? Once you disappear, everything will go back to how it was before we remembered you."

Star sighed. "I was straight forward with Marco. When I fell at his feet, I told him the reason I fell. Heh... I even told him I liked him straight up. He was so confused at why I just straight out told him." She gave a slight giggle. "I said I'll be gone either way so why not say the things on my chest I never got to say."

Jackie smiled. "That was deep. But... True."

" Jackie?! "

The two girls looked behind Jackie to see Marco walking up the path towards them.

" I thought Star sent you away?! "

Jackie smiled at him. " Well yeah but then this memory wave hit me and I came back. Star told me everything. "

Marco winced. " _Every_ thing? "

" Yeah! Even the part she overheard you and Janna talking about." Star felt shock shake her as Jackie spoke.

Marco flushed stop sign red and hid in his hoodie. "Wha- what a... Dip..."

Star giggle at Marco's speechlessness. Jackie continued. " I will break up with you. But in return... " Jackie grinned at this. " Help Star back to the gates. "

" I'll do _better_ than that! " Marco nodded. He stepped forward and hugged Jackie. " I'll help her stay. "

Jackie let go of him with disbelief in her eyes. " Impossible! Star said so! "

" Let me tell you when something's impossible. " Marco growled.

Jackie leaned back in surprise. " Since when did Star become safe kid and you become rebel?"

"I'm still safe. But I _will_ help Star, no matter what. "

Jackie grinned at the boy. " You better. Bye _safe kid. "_ The girl grabbed her skateboard from no where and rolled down the sidewalk, grinning every little bit to herself.

Star had simply watched the whole exchange, frozen in place. She lifted her gaze to the boy.

"What're you _thinking?!_ There is _no way_ to keep my here! " Star exclaimed, jumping up and shaking the boy.

Marco stopped her and grinned that charming grin. " C'mon Star. I know you better than _that._ You're fun loving. You're _happy._ You are never _too_ depressed. And always up for a challenge. "

Star rolled her eyes. " Your point? "

Marco gave her that charming smile of his. " We always found a way through. And I _know_ there is a way. "

/\/\

 ** _We're getting to the initial part of the story!_**


	6. The Wand - Chapter 5

**_Hello guys! Haven't been writing this story in a while. So let's get to it._**

/\/\

Moon Butterfly was a lot of things. One of those things was being Queen of Mewni. Another is being the inhibitor of the Wand.

Simple things like being an aunt of a child named Clover.

Moon didn't have a child like she was supposed to, a Princess to take the Wand. Because of this, she now has to give it to her niece on her 14th birthday.

But something didn't feel... _Right._ Something was _missing._

It felt like Moon had something that she was _pretty sure_ she didn't have. Oh, she was _positive_ she knew she owned.

But something was still _missing..._ Like her memories were erased and replaced with fake ones. Yet... Nothing came to mind.

It confused the Queen as she gave a shrug and walked out to her throne. There sat River, looking upon the people in the room.

The royal doors flew open and in came the soon-to-be princess. Clover.

Clover had light green hair with emerald eyes, three-leafed clovers taking up the space on her cheeks. On her head was a golden crown with a blue sapphire in the middle of it.

She had on a bright blue dress that flew just below her knees, blue shoes completeing the whole look.

Clover gave a smile, pearly whites shining brightly, twinkling and lighting the room.

As she walked up the stairs to Moon with that smile on her face, Moon gulped.

This wasn't right. The Wand wasn't meant to go to Clover. She could _feel_ it.

Suddenly, a memory exploded in Moon's mind, no longer buried.

"Star! " Moon cried.

/\/\

 ** _Sorry it's so short. I'll be working more of this soon. Sooner than yall think._**


	7. It All Comes Down to This Chapter 6

**_Hey guys! Last chapter, Moon remembered her daughter Star and is now ready to take on everything!_**

/\/\

Moon hurriedly ordered guards to get her a carriage ready to go to Earth. River raised an eyebrow at calm Clover on the steps, her clovers gleaming a bit.

"Auntie... Who is 'Star?' " Clover asked politely.

" Why, your _cousin_ darling. It's been a year and 7 months since you've seen her! "

Clover's eyes became distant before she smiled once again. " I remember cousin Star Butterfly! "

''I remember my daughter!" River cried, jumping off the throne in reckless abandon. "Let's go retrieve her!"

"River... " Moon looked at her husband with a smile. " I might find out why the Wand is cleaved. AND why Star is gone. "

River happily hugged the Queen, making her go stiff and Clover just to giggle.

" No... Public... Affection... " Moon coughed out as River let go.

Mewmans started yelling in realization, a memory wave splashing them. Soon, the princess entered their minds.

" To Star Butterfly! " One cried out, raising other Mewmans to do the same.

" To our Daughter! " River cried, Moon letting out a slight giggle.

" To my Cousin! " Clover shouted, raising a gloved hand to the castle ceiling.

" Wait... Aren't you angry you aren't getting the Wand? " Moon asked, looking at Clover with a small smile.

" Not really. I am fair. And being fair means that I don't have the Wand. " Clover responded, her smile getting wider.

" To the carriage! " River cried again, picking up both Clover and Moon with a grunt and running to the carriage. Clover and Moon squeaked fearfully before relaxing, hoping the ride won't be _too_ dangerous with River aboard.

/\/\

Star munched on some nachos with Marco beside her, crunching on them happily.

"You still got it, Diaz! " Star complimented, Marco growing his goofy smile.

" Thanks Star. I really appreciate it. "

Star gave him that big smile, turning towards the TV. Her favorite movie was on and she didn't want to miss the big song part.

 _Knock knock knock._

Star and Marco looked to the door.

" Were you expecting someone, Marco? " Star asked.

Marco shook his head. " Were you? " Star shook her head and spread her wings.

Star stood up, Marco following and walked to the door. Opening the little door at the top, she peaked out. Only to slam the door and run for the couch.

" Star? What's wrong? " Marco asked, twisting the knob to the door.

" Don't! " Star screeched but it was too late. The door was wide open with Marco standing there, jaw to the floor and eyes wide.

" Queen and King Butterfly?! "

" Hello Marco, my boy! " River laughed, patting the boy on his back. " Where's my daughter? "

" Yes Marco, where is she? We just remembered her and how she's been gone for 7 months. " Moon walked into the house, eyes looking around. Then she saw blonde hair behind the couch. " Star... Come out. "

Star sighed and came out, her feather cat ears twitching.

" Why are you wearing all white with black trim?! You look like a Fallen Angel! " Moon exclaimed.

Star rubbed her arms and her wings spread out behind her, full length.

" Because I am one. "

/\/\

 ** _Lets get it!!!!!_**


	8. So You're An Angel Chapter 7

**_HAY EVERYBODY SVTFOEKITTEN IS BACK YALL._**

 ** _So... (insert Lenny face...) How'd you enjoy the hiatus? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *choke*_**

/\/\

Moon's eyes widened, dropping the wand to the ground. Breathing in, she looked at her daughter once more.

Star stood in front of her, pulling her blackening halo from behind her head. Her sapphire eyes stared at her parents and cousin.

"You're an... Angel..." Moon whispered, bringing her hands to her forehead as her voice and lips trembled. "You're... A fallen... Angel..."

"Surprise!" Star cried out, feebly giving jazz hands.

Moon rubbed her head. "You've been dead for... 7 months."

Star nodded as Marco walked up beside her.

Marco clasped his hands together. "I was the first to see her after she fell. I caused a memory wave."

Star nodded solemnly. "You see, there was this lizard named Toffee. He kidnapped Marco and trapped him in this glass case. I tried to save Marco, but I couldn't. The only way was the whispering spell.

"But the whispering spell... You see... I didn't know it would kill me even if I wasn't close to the blast. The magic made everyone forget me when I died. No one would remember what happened. I don't even know how you got the wand back.

"When I died, I chose to watch over Marco. Yeah, I fell in love with him—"

"Wait." Moon raised her hands. "You met a lizard named Toffee... Oh no. That's bad. There's something wrong."

Then River cut in with a huge smile. "How did you say you liked Marco with such a straight face?"

Star sighed. "Let me _finish_ and you might know."

Moon and River looked at each other, surprised by Star's tone.

"Anyway, I decided to look over Marco since I could only look over one person. But then he started dating Jackie. I became jealous. And angel is meant to be pure. But I wasn't. I used my magic to send Jackie to Atlanta but I fell because of it.

"Now I'm here, awaiting my second death. When I'm fully black, I'll go to the Underworld. You guys would forget me again. But the Head Angel could give me a blessing and let me come back to the Gates! You guys would still forget me though..."

Star lowered her head, letting her parents take everything in. Marco looked at Star and then her parents. Taking a breath, he stepped in.

"And I'm going to figure out a way for her to stay with us!" He declared.

Moon and River stared at him, looking surprised. Then her felt a hard shove from his right. He looked over to see Star looking _pretty_ angry.

"You can't _love_ me back to life, Marco," she hissed. "You can't come back from the dead. It's that simple. Either I go to hell, or the Gates."

"But I want you _here!"_ Marco shouted, walking up to Star angrily. "I'm not forgetting you either! I'm going to find a way!"

"Then good luck on your wild goose chase, _Diaz."_ Star spread her wings and shot off out the front door.

Clover stared at Marco for a second, making him a bit uncomfortable when he turned to see her. Then she gave a nod of approval.

"I wish to join you on your search," she said, giving a wide smile. "I refuse to let my cousin go like that. You may come to me anytime you need information."

Marco shrugged. "I don't have dimensional scissors."

Clover pulled a pair from her pocket. "I don't need them. Everyone in my castle has them." She handed the scissors to a surprised Marco, his eyes wide. Then she turned to her aunt and uncle. "Please hold the wand until we find a way to fix Star?"

The King and Queen nodded, smiles on their faces. "But we wish to help too," Moon said.

"We're all in." Marco nodded happily, a smile on his face. "And I know a few that will want to help."

/\/\

Star listened from the roof of the house, her wing folded under her so she could hear.

She gave a growl, eyes narrowed.

 _All because my emotions,_ Star thought, looking at her blackening wings. _If I hadn't been jealous,_ _I could still be at the Gates. No one would remember me, true, but it's better than them grieving for me dying in the first place._

/\/\

 ** _I need to update this story's cover. I'm better at my art now._**


	9. cover

**_New cover is by me... that is all._**


	10. Comments and Answers

Hey guys!

Author here with a note!

I noticed in the reviews some of you had guessed. Pretty good ones at that. But if you refer back to the storyyyyyy...

The Head Angel can't _remove_ curse. He had nothing to do with it and didn't place it. The _wand_ placed the curse. Also, no one rally knows how the curse works because you aren't supposed to use the whispering spell.

Star hadn't known it would kill her, so she did it inorder to save Marco.

And the curse erases memories. Marco wouldn't remember Star and he doesn't have his own dimensional scissors. True, Star would be in the Underworld. With Tom.

But Tom won't remember her either. And would they really recognize her if she is reborn?

She got reborn as an angelllll...


	11. stuf

Hi guys!

Author here!

Now as you guys see, the story is on hiatus. Not on purpose though guys. I'm in 7th grade where my honors teachers think giving me homework every single day is an option.

Plus a hurricane literally just hit where I live.

So the only reason my stories are on hiatus is that. I'm actually writing a one-shot right now but I keep having to stop for other things.

Ill post it to all my stories like this announcement. I've been active on Tumblr as well so...

Sorry bout that guys...


End file.
